


A Quiet Night In

by Nanenna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Sans can't wait to get his brothers out of the house, he's expecting a special someone over for a night filled with some very special plans. Some very lazy, laid back, low energy, special plans.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perville/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Perville!
> 
> Warning for a few curse words thrown in.

“I’M ALL PACKED AND READY TO GO.” Papyrus bounded energetically down the stairs, the duffel bag hanging from his shoulder swinging wildly.

Sans looked his baby brother up and down. He had a Gyftmas wreath on top of his head, the ornaments ripped off and replaced with real, wilting flowers. Likely to match his shirt, which prominently featured a skull surrounded by all manner of flowers and curling vines, a pair of deep red roses over the orbits. Arcing over all that were the words “Cool Dude” in Papyrus’s distinctive hand writing, and the bottom of the shirt was tied up in a knot, whether that was Papyrus’s personal preference for showing off his spine or to hide the fact all the vines and flowers were coming out of the skeleton’s mouth (Sans couldn’t repress a shudder when Papyrus had first brought the shirt home) was left up to Sans’s imagination. He was also sporting a pair of sporty running shorts and combat boots.

“whoa, combat boots? i thought this was a sleepover, not more training.”

“DESPITE THE CONFUSING NAME, COMBAT BOOTS ARE ACTUALLY NOT IDEAL FOR TRAINING. AND EVEN IF WE WERE TRAINING, THAT WOULDN’T STOP US FROM HAVING A SLEEP OVER AFTERWARDS.”

“well you look cool, either way.”

“OF COURSE, I ALWAYS DO. NYEH HEH HEH.”

“have fun, bro.” Sans sauntered over to the front door, which he held open for Papyrus.

“WAIT JUST A MOMENT.” Wingdings appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly running down them with a hand out. 

“WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?” Papyrus turned and watched Dings, Sans was still holding the door open.

“I WAS HOPING YOU COULD GIVE ME A RIDE, EVERYONE IN THE PHYSICS DEPARTMENT IS GOING OUT TO A BAR TONIGHT.”

“I THOUGHT YOUR OUTFIT LOOKED A LITTLE MORE SPECIAL THAN NORMAL.” 

Sans had to agree: the hand knit, lavender turtleneck sweater with “You can’t trust atoms, they make everything up” on it he’d been given as a gift last Gyftmas, dark green cargo shorts, socks with a cute dog pattern on them, and his leather, orthopedic sandals looked really good on Wingdings.

“you’re both so cool,” Sans said in awe.

“YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION,” Dings said as he straightened his sweater.

“OF COURSE! I’LL BE HAPPY TO PROVIDE ALL YOUR VEHICULAR TRANSPORTATION NEEDS. OH, BUT THAT MEANS SANS IS GOING TO BE ALL ALONE TONIGHT.”

“it’s fine, i’ll just stay home and chill.”

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS! NO ONE SHOULD BE HOME ALONE ON A FRIDAY NIGHT WHEN THERE’S SO MUCH FUN TO BE HAD!”

“SANS WILL BE FINE, HE’S A BIG BOY AND CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF.” Dings took Papyrus by the shoulders and started steering him for the door.

“NOT THAT BIG,” Papyrus said with a smirk.

Dings and Sans both snorted. “have fun, you two. drive responsibly, drink safe, and all that.”

Dings winked at Sans, who signed a quick “thank you” back before closing the door. Finally! He slumped against it, breathing out a silent sigh of relief. He waited until he heard the sound of a perfectly tuned engine fading into the distance before trusting himself to move.

Sans headed straight to the kitchen, where he pulled out a Tupperware container full of water sausages. Picked fresh this morning, not store bought. He went to the stove and summoned a few bone bullets spaced just far enough apart to rest the sausages between them. A grill would be better, but this would work fine in a pinch. He put down four, then stopped in thought for a moment before putting down two more. He started the bullets rolling back and forth, once he was sure the pattern was working properly he lit the burner under them and left them to roast while he went digging around in the kitchen.

From a bottom cupboard he pulled out a pie, the small stream of steam gently wafting off it having more to do with the intent put into baking it than actual heat, though it was still warm. He cut two generous slices and plated them before putting the pie back. The slices, along with a collection of various condiments, were put on the coffee table when Sans snapped his fingers. “oh, almost forgot!” He hustled back into the kitchen and grabbed some buns to lean precariously close to the lit burner, clever placement of bullets the only thing keeping them from toppling into the fire.

There was a knock at the door. Sans laughed to himself, his guest must be worried one of the younger bros were still home. Since Papyrus wasn’t home to chastise him for making spacetime bend over and take it like a little bitch instead of just walking a few feet, he took one last moment to make sure his house of ‘dogs and buns wouldn’t topple before turning and opening the front door. He looked up and up and up until he finally made eye contact with his boyfriend. Sans grinned up at Red, god he was a mountain of a skeleton, nearly as tall as Dings even.

“c’mon in, the resident skyscrapers are both out for the evening.”

“yeah? my tol has been tol’ no interruptions, so here’s hopin’ he actually fuckin’ leaves m’ phone alone.” Red held up a huge bag of popcorn in one hand and a six pack in the other. “i brought supplies.”

“nice, my contributions should be ready soon, so sit and get comfy while i go fetch them.” Sans shortcut back into the kitchen. He felt the telltale tingle of someone else nearby using a shortcut, something he was still getting used to. A short while later he came sauntering out of the kitchen with the ‘dogs all crammed together on one plate. 

Red was lounging on the couch, angled into a corner with one leg stretched out over the couch and the other planted firmly on the floor. Sans sat right in the open space between Red’s legs, comfortably leaning back into his boyfriend’s comfortable mass. Sans held up the platter of ‘dogs.

“thanks, sweetheart.” Red took one, then eyed the inconveniently placed coffee table. Sans hooked a foot under it and scooted it closer, once it was in range Red reached past him and scooted it the rest of the way himself. Sans just admired how much longer and stronger Red’s arms were than his. Once they both had their ‘dogs piled with their preferred condiments, Red rested a hand on Sans’s ribs (big enough to cover most of his chest!) and asked, “so what we watchin’ tonight, sweetheart?”

Sans enjoyed the deep rumble that echoed in Red’s chest buzzing up his spine when Red spoke. So much so that he almost didn’t hear the question itself. “oh uh, since we have the whole night i thought we could marathon some classics.” Sans grabbed the remote and flipped over to where he had several movies queued up. “so, what do you want to start with?” Sans started flipping through the options.

“gotta thing for carry elwes, huh?” Red teased.

“not my fault he’s in a lot of comedies, and he has a nice voice.”

“that one, may as well start with a classic fairytale that has yer voice crush hammin’ it up as a villain.”

“there’s more stuff from mel brooks on this list than have carry elwes in them, you gonna accuse me of crushing on him too?” Sans grumbled as he selected the movie and hit play.

“maybe.” 

Sans huffed and grumpily took a bite of his ‘dog, Red just laughed and kissed the crown of his skull. Sans melted at that, he couldn’t stay mad at Red when he kept doing little things like that. Instead he settled more comfortably against Red before turning his attention back to the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch while watching old comedies.
> 
> Bonus: “SANS! WINGDINGS ONLY JUST INFORMED ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAD PLANS WITH YOUR DATEMATE TONIGHT AND THEN INSISTED WE NOT TURN AROUND OR CALL YOU. I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER HE WAS SAFELY AT HIS DESTINATION BEFORE I COULD EVEN CALL YOU! I TAKE IT FROM THE FACT YOU DIDN’T ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND INSTEAD I HAVE TO TALK AT THIS INFERNAL VOICEMAIL TO MEAN YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO TURN OFF YOUR PHONE, WHICH I SUPPOSE AT LEAST SHOWS A DEDICATION TO THIS DATE THAT I WOULD NORMALLY APPROVE OF HEARTILY, BUT I FIND IT MOST INCONVENIENT RIGHT NOW! I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT THIS DATE UNTIL AFTER IT WAS TOO LATE, I WOULD HAVE GLADLY HELPED YOU GET READY, BROTHER. I DO HOPE YOU CHANGED INTO SOM-” beep.
> 
> “THAT HORRIBLE VOICEMAIL DEVICE CUT ME OFF! THIS IS WHY I WANTED YOU TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE, UNLESS THE DATE HAS ALREADY STARTED, IN WHICH CASE I’M GLAD YOU DIDN’T ANSWER THE PHONE. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DO THAT, SANS!!! ANYWAY, YOU HAD BETTER NOT STILL BE IN THAT OUTFIT YOU WERE WEARING WHEN WE LEFT. IT’S NOT SPECIAL AT ALL! IT’S NOT EVEN A PARTICULARLY NICE OUTFIT, IT’S LITERALLY JUST THE SAME THING YOU WEAR EVERY DAY. IT EVEN HAS THE MULTITUDE OF STAINS TO PROVE IT. AND WINGDINGS SAID YOU HAD NO PLANS TO LEAVE THE HOUSE??? THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT, WHAT KIND OF DATE ACTIVITIES CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO HOME ALONE? UNDYNE TELLS ME ALL ABOUT ALL THE DATES SHE TAKES ALPHYS ON AND NONE OF THEM INVOLVE STAYING AT HOME WHEN YOU COULD BE OUT AT A RESTAURANT OR BOWLING OR WATCH-” beep.
> 
> “AS. I. WAS. SAYING!.. THE ONLY TIME SHE AND ALPHYS STAY HOME IS TO SIT AND WATCH THEIR BABY CARTOONS TOGETHER, AND THAT IS NOT A DATE ACTIVITY AT ALL. SO WHEN I GET HOME TOMORROW MORNING I WANT YOUR ASSURANCE THAT YOU CHANGED INTO SOMETHING SPECIAL, TO SHOW RED YOU CARE, AND THAT YOU HAD A NIGHT FULL OF DATE ACTIVITIES. PASSIONATE DATE ACTIVITIES! I’LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING BROTHER. WINGDINGS SENDS HIS LOVE TOO.”


End file.
